Shattered
by TheRandomScribbler
Summary: A dark plot thrusts Maria into the hands of a cruel man who forces her to sing or die. Caught in a heartless world where her performance means everything and her feelings nothing, she struggles to keep sight of a free future she knows she may never see.
1. Prologue

Shattered

**A dark plot thrusts Maria into the hands of a cruel stranger who forces her to use her extraordinary singing abilities to his advantage or lose her life. Caught in a heartless world where her performance means everything and her feelings nothing, she struggles to keep sight of a free future she knows she may never see. Post-SoM. Slightly AU.**

_**Author's Notes—**__**important**__**! **_

_This story is being written with the traditional family and its roles in mind. This is true both to the Sound of Music and to the time period in which it takes place. Thus, the husband is the head of the family and is the final decision-maker. This was not intended to offend anyone, but if you dislike this structure I ask that you refrain from reading. Thanks!_

_This is movie-verse and may not be one hundred percent historically accurate. It occurs approximately a year and a half after the events of 'The Sound of Music'. The family is living in the von Trapp villa. The incident with the Nazis never occurred. I realize that this is…um…really incorrect, but I wanted them living in Austria, not Switzerland, and I wanted it to be a free Austria. I'm sorry about this, but my story is just fiction. Also, Maria and Captain von Trapp returned from their honeymoon only __**after**__ Max had put the children in the festival, and not in time to stop him from doing so._

**Thanks for bearing with my notes. Please read and review! Flames are not appreciated but will be borne graciously!**

**- - -**

**Chapter I : Sweet Oblivion**

**- - -**

"No, Maria."

"Georg, please. It would be such great fun!"

"Maria…"

It was a rare occurrence. Captain Georg von Trapp and his beloved wife Maria were having a mild argument. Where usually the two discussed and Georg made the final decision, this time the issue was of personal interest to Maria and she was not satisfied to let it rest.

"Darling, please…you know how I love it…"

She placed pleading eyes on her husband.

Captain von Trapp chuckled knowingly and waggled a finger at his wife. "Maria, that is not fair. You are perfectly aware that I cannot deny you anything when you look at me in that fashion."

She refused to yield. "Only this one time, dear…"

He raised an eyebrow. "I do believe, my dear, that you used that line the last time. And, dare I suggest it, the time before?"

Caught, she grinned guiltily. "Oh, but Georg, it's so fun. You ought to join me some time. Being up there on stage, with hundreds watching you, able to sing my heart out…it's such a thrill, Georg."

Captain von Trapp sighed. "Yes! Yes, that's it exactly. So many people watching you, Maria. I do not want my family singing in public. I don't…I don't like all those people looking at you, my dear." He smiled apologetically at her before sweeping her into his arms and kissing her lightly on the lips. "_I_ want to be the only one watching you," he murmured into her ear, causing her to giggle slightly.

"But Georg, they're only watching me as the performer," Maria insisted earnestly once she had 'freed' herself from her husband.

He gave her a stern look. "I wouldn't be so certain if I were you. I saw the way some of the other men were looking at you after the performance!"

She laughed and touched his face lovingly. "Oh, Georg, please don't be ridiculous. You know I couldn't ever look at another man the way I look at you."

"It's not you I'm worried about," Captain von Trapp replied, enfolding her in his arms once again and resting his head on the top of hers.

"At least think about it, Georg…"

He sighed and held her at arms length, gazing deeply into the eyes of the woman he loved.

"You really want this, don't you?" he asked. Her timid smile and slight nod was answer enough.

He sighed. "You know you really are doing very bad things for my masculinity, prodding me into letting you have your way with those enormous doe's eyes of yours…"

"Oh, nonsense, Georg. You have never done anything which you were truly, vehemently against and I shall not break that trend, I fear."

He sighed again. "Very well, Maria. You may tell Herr Veinburg that you will be participating in his _thing_."

He raised a hand as Maria began to thank him. She stopped, looking at him with a puzzled expression.

"I have only one condition," he told her, drawing her close to him, his hands around her small waist. She gazed up at him, waiting.

He cupped her face gently with one hand, tilting her head up to gaze fully into her face. He stroked the side of her face lovingly.

"Later you must sing for me," he murmured. She cocked her head to the side, a slight smile playing on her face.

"For only me," he continued, still stroking her face. He pulled her more tightly to him. "I want you to sing for me, my lovely Maria."

She nuzzled his hand with her face. "Of course, my love," she whispered. "I would enjoy nothing more."

Georg ran his fingers lightly through her hair. "Now, you must tell me exactly what is going on in this—show, or whatever you like to call it, in which you intend to sing."

Maria laughed lightly. "It isn't a proper show at all, Georg, not like a play…it's more like a music recital showcasing the various musical talents of the residents of Austria."

"Like that blasted festival Max put the children into," muttered the Captain. Maria quickly guided the topic of conversation away from Max and festivals.

"You will be coming, right?" she asked, ninety-five percent certain he was but just checking.

"Naturally, naturally," he affirmed. He sighed. "After all, someone must keep an eye on you, my little troublemaker…"

He laughed outright at the affronted look on Maria's face and held up his hands in defense.

"Now Maria, I do seem to recall you telling me that at the abbey you were in fact much more trouble than you ever were here—and at first you were a substantial amount, you know!"

She mock-glared at him but found it impossible to be angry with him and settled to roll her eyes slightly and turn her back haughtily.

Captain von Trapp fixed this by sneaking up behind her and literally sweeping her off her feet, so she rested in his arms with her feet dangling off the ground.

"Now," he murmured into her ear. "I have you, and there is nothing you can do! What say you to that, Maria von Trapp?"

He dropped her lightly onto their bed then plopped down beside her, an arm resting across her stomach onto the other side of the bed.

"Maria, I hope you understand that I am not trying to limit your enjoyment of your magnificent ability to sing," he murmured, his tone taking a more serious note. She reached up and stroked his hair gently.

"I know," she replied. "I know, Georg. But do you honestly believe that those men up there are looking at me badly? They know who I am, but more importantly they know to whom I am _married_. They know who _you_ are, dear. I do not think it would enter their minds for a moment to attempt to make advances upon me knowing who you are. You can be rather intimidating, you know."

Her eyes twinkled at the last statement to let him know her jest, though the truth in the statement remained.

"I know you are right, my love," he told her. "I know. I am sure that any thoughts any other man may have are thoughts only. I don't mean to speak ill of the entire male population of Austria." He smiled tenderly at her. "But surely you cannot blame me for wanting myself to be the only man who looks with thoughts less than—ah—_professional_ upon my wife?"

She smiled back. "Of course not, Georg. Now, let's let the issue rest, please, dear. I do believe the children are all sleeping, and I can think of at least one better thing we could be doing right now…"

-

Herr Wilhelm Zimmer gazed upon the large advertisement for the Austrian talent show. Upon it was a large photograph of a pretty young woman. There were other photos too, but this young lady was at the very center and was beaming brightly; obviously, whoever had created this poster knew having her there would draw the attention he wanted.

"Fräu von Trapp," he murmured to himself. He knew she had only sung in public twice before, and both times she had been simply superb. Wilhelm had been stunned to hear the raw talent coursing from the strong, sweet sound of the lady's voice.

With only two public performances, she was not incredibly well-known. The poster-maker apparently wanted to change this by promoting her upon his advertisement. At least her looks would draw the curious crowds he wanted, and once they heard her beautiful voice they would return.

She must want to be famous, though, Wilhelm reasoned, for didn't all young women desire for their name to be written and seen everywhere?

"I must persuade her to join my troupe," he murmured to himself again. "She _will_ join."

She was not famous—yet. Wilhelm knew she could be, and he knew exactly the man to make her so—himself. She would get the fame, and he would get the enormous amount of revenue which she would generate for him. He needed to snatch her up before some other talent agent did.

His mouth curled into a smile at the thought of having this magnificently talented young woman's voice bound to him by a contract. He loved money, and was a shrewd business. He knew how much money the woman could make for him.

His smile grew as he planned his persuasive tactics. He would attend the show, then speak to her about joining his group of actors and musicians as the star after the performances were complete.

A smirk finally settled on his face as he solidified his plans. He was _very_ good at persuading people to see his point of view. He almost always did persuade them. He could not see why this young woman, so bright and, in his opinion, naïve, would object.

He would persuade her to see his perspective and join his troupe.

He never even considered the possibility she might say no.

-

Reviews, bitte…I have never done a SoM fic, and I know there's not a huge audience, but I know you readers are out there! Please, please review. I will be updating this regularly and I have a thrilling tale planned. I know it's starting out slow, but please trust me, it is going to pick up in the very next chapter. Danke!

TRS


	2. An Ominous Note

**I forgot to add a disclaimer to the previous chapter, so here it is:**

**I own no characters you recognize. I write purely for entertainment and make no money off this.**

**This is the only time the disclaimer will be included, because they are annoying to put at the beginning of every single chapter. Thank you.**

**- - -**

**Chapter II : An Ominous Note**

**- - - **

The day had finally arrived. Today was the country-wide showcase of musical talent in which any Austrian could participate. This beautiful, crisp Saturday morning was when the performances would occur which had been advertised far and wide across the country. The advertisements, which, interestingly enough, carried Maria's picture—something Captain von Trapp had been less than pleased about, though his wife had told him she had nothing to do with it. He intended to have a word with Herr Veinburg about putting his wife on posters that were distributed so widely without her—or his—permission.

Not that there would be any more posters featuring her. As far as Captain von Trapp was concerned, this was the very last time Maria would be singing in public. Of course, he had little hope that this would be the last time she requested to sing for an audience, and even less hope that he would be able to refuse her.

It was really quite unfair, he mused as he examined his appearance in the mirror. He adored his wife with an almost childish admiration and thus found it an extremely difficult task to refuse her anything. Not that she was unreasonable in any way, nor did she take advantage of his weakness for her. She respected him and his authority, and rarely argued with him over any point. In fact, she rarely asked him for anything at all, being satisfied merely with his love for her and vice versa. He, however, loved to dote upon her and constantly brought her gifts of lovely dresses, exotic foods, beautiful gems and, once, a pair of songbirds which resided in a corner of their bedroom.

Maria, growing up, had never had much in the way of material possessions, and what she had owned she mostly gave away upon joining the abbey. She was thus a simple young woman and had learned to be genuinely content with owning little. Being married to a wealthy war hero who adored everything about her, however, quickly changed her status of possession-less girl to pampered and privileged wife. And he felt she deserved every single gift he could bestow upon her. In his opinion, she was just about perfect. She demonstrated her love for him and the children every single day whether she realized it or not, from taking the children on long, adventuresome walks to arranging music for the children to sing for their father, to simply being her delightful, spirited self. She loved to please her husband, she loved to make him smile, and he wanted to give her that happiness, that joy, as well.

He therefore concluded that if letting her use her magnificent voice in public was the way to make her so happy, it was acceptable. He was not entirely pleased about it, because, as he had told her the night before, he didn't want other men looking at her unwholesomely. Last night she had insisted that they saw her only as performer, but, having a man's perspective, he knew better. Even if she was not his wife he would have recognized how pretty she was. Her generous and kind nature combined with her radiant smile and bright eyes would have made her an easy target had she not been so sheltered in the abbey and then married to an intimidating sea captain. Not to mention her singing voice was prodigious and would reduce nearly any man to a puddle. Georg really was trying not to see the other men at the performance as being wicked, but simply unable to take Maria's optimistic outlook on the situation. He did admit to himself that it was unlikely any man who knew that Maria was married to Captain Georg von Trapp would try to make advances on her, but he knew that she was not that well-known and thus not every man could possibly know she was married. However, he finally decided that it was not worth worry about and that most of the Austrian men were good, wholesome fellows. He could have relative peace of mind, though this didn't mean he was entirely happy about the arrangement.

Nevertheless, he was determined to allow her to sing because it would make her happy. He loved to see his wife so happy, and rarely was she so happy as when her strong and lovely voice rang out over throngs of hundreds.

"Darling, it's nearly time to leave…"

Maria's voice, edged with excitement, floated to him from the dressing area of their master suite.

He smiled. "Of course, dear."

The she stepped into the room and he felt he could do naught but simply stand and stare at her.

Maria was dressed in a light blue dress similar to the one she'd worn while performing the puppet show with the children awhile back, though this one was more formal for the occasion. It reached just below her knees and had a strip of cream cloth accentuating her tiny waist, pulled to a neat bow in the back. The sleeves were gathered at the top then fell to her elbows, so they looked like strips of cloth with a slit up the center, pinched at the top. The neckline was lower than she normally wore them, but not in a provocative manner. A strand of ivory pearls, a gift from her husband which came from islands somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean, graced her neck and a slender silver bracelet decorated her wrist.

She wore little makeup, just a small amount of kohl around her eyes and some lip color. She preferred her audience to be able to see her as she truly looked, and not with 'an overload of paint', as she put it.

It didn't matter how much makeup she wore. In his eyes, she looked a perfect angel either way.

Her shoes were silver with a small heel, perfect for twirling or any other choreography she might choose to add to her performance. Her hair was arranged neatly with the front curled slightly over her forehead.

She looked breathtakingly stunning. Even after having been married to her for a year and a half he still sometimes felt that his breath vanished at the mere sight of her.

He strode forward and engulfed her in an enormous hug, careful not to muss her hair. He planted a kiss on her forehead and she responded by placing a light kiss on his cheek.

"Have I told you lately how much I love you?" he murmured, breathing in her scent deeply.

She didn't reply, but circled her arms around his waist, holding him tightly.

The door burst open and three von Trapp children suddenly flooded into the room.

"We're ready!" shouted Kurt, face gleaming with excitement.

"Kurt! You ought to knock before you go in Father's room!" hissed Freidrich, hot on his brother's heels. He glanced apologetically at his father, giving a slight bow, ever the gentleman.

Kurt opened his mouth to reply but Marta cut him off.

"Father! You have _lipstick_ on your cheek!" she shouted gleefully, dissolving into a fit of giggles at the sight of it.

Two more young von Trapps appeared.

"Oh Mother, you look beautiful!" sighed Brigitta, gazing at Maria with admiration. Beside her, Gretl nodded fervently in agreement.

"Silly, she always does!" Kurt said, before glancing at Maria and blushing slightly. "Isn't that right, Father?" he demanded as Brigitta giggled.

Captain von Trapp smiled at his children, pecking Maria on the cheek once before answering. "Of course she does, Kurt—an angel sent straight from heaven!"

"Now, really, Georg—" Maria began to protest, but was again cut off as Louisa and Liesl entered.

"Oh, girls, you look lovely," Maria said, releasing her husband and hugging them warmly.

"Georg, it may not be me you need to worry about as far as suitors go!" she jested lightly, hiding a smile when a fantastic scowl appeared on Captain von Trapp's face.

She placed a light finger over his lips as he began to make a statement on this.

"Hush, darling. I am quite sure Liesl and Louisa know exactly which sorts of boys to avoid." She winked subtly at Liesl, who grinned back.

Captain von Trapp apparently did not feel the same way, for he did not cease scowling, though he refrained from further comment.

"Can we go now?" Kurt asked impatiently.

"Mmm, I don't know," Captain von Trapp said, nuzzling his wife's hair. "I may not want to let this particular angel leave me long enough to perform!"

Maria laughed while the girls sighed, Friedrich remained politely attentive and Kurt scowled.

"Aren't married people lovely?" sighed Brigitta. Kurt snorted and elbowed her.

After a few seconds, Captain von Trapp released his angel and commanded, "All right, I want everyone to head to the car. Run along!"

There was a smattering of cheering before seven young von Trapps stampeded out to claim the best seats in the family's Mercedes-Benz.

Captain von Trapp and Maria remained behind a moment longer, standing silently in each other's embrace, enjoying the company of their loved one.

After a moment Maria stirred. "Shall we go, please, Georg?" she inquired softly.

He kissed her one last time and nodded. "As you wish, darling."

None of the von Trapps had any idea that what would happen in the next few hours would set off a chain of events that would change their lives forever.

-

Wilhelm Zimmer made certain he got one of the best seats at the vohführungtalent, or talent show. Ah, but it did help to have money! Not as much money as he would have nce he had signed that young woman to sing with him, though. He grinned at the very thought of it. At any rate, he had purchased one of the most expensive seats at the show, in order to bet observe this Maria.

He got there early, chatting amiably with other wealthy fellows in his row. After a time he casually mentioned the woman Maria.

"Have you heard, Fräu von Trapp is set to be performing today?" he inquired of Baron Schaffer. The older man's eyes lit up.

"Ah, yes! That young lady is phenomenal. I have heard her only once before, but I was simply amazed by her performance…"

Wilhelm smiled. "If things go the way I intend you shall be seeing much more of her, Baron!"

The man raised an eyebrow in question. "Is that so, Herr Zimmer? And why, might I ask, is that?"

Wilhelm smiled widely. "You are aware that I myself have a talented group of actors and singers, yes?" When the Baron nodded, he continued, "I intend to offer this young lady a contract to be the star of my plays! She will be the talk of Austria as the star of my shows."

Baron Schaffer nodded slowly. He looked somewhat troubled amd began to speak, but Wilhelm's attention was suddenly diverted as a small group of people entered the arena.

"There she is, Baron! And—" he frowned suddenly. "I say, is that Captain Georg von Trapp?"

It was indeed. There was his soon-to-be-protégé, walking in on the arm of a renowned war hero whose fame had spread throughout Austria.

"She's _married_ to him?" Wilhelm demanded incredulously. He knew her surname to be von Trapp but he hadn't had any idea it was because she married to _the_ Captain von Trapp, decorated by the Emperor himself, stern, strict and, above all, honorable.

The Baron nodded. "I was about to say before they were spotted, Herr Zimmer, that I was unsure that Captain von Trapp will allow his wife to participate in such a venture."

Wilhelm pursed his lips. "Excuse me, Baron."

He tuned his back on the arena and the large family and strode out, intending to collect his thoughts.

So she was married. He had thought she was alone, independent. He hadn't ever heard of her being tied to a man. He ground his teeth. This definitely threw a kink into his plans.

He knew the reputation of Georg von Trapp and knew that he was a strict man. In fact, Wilhelm wondered how on earth such a lively thing as Maria seemed to be could have ever been persuaded to marry someone so uptight. He was shocked that Maria was even being allowed to perform.

Wilhelm Zimmer was not a man to give up. He would have that young woman contracted to him, husband or not. He would just have to be extra persuasive. He would try to catch her alone after the show. He would just lurk by the cast door, perhaps bribe the guard to let him in to see her. If not, he was certain that Captain von Trapp would be a reasonable man. After all, if he was such a great man, surely he would be reasonable.

Wilhelm was willing to do anything to secure Fräu von Trapp's voice to his plays. He really didn't care whether Captain von Trapp wanted his wife to participate, all he had to do was get her to sign a paper, and then he would be forced to comply, whether or not he agreed. For all he cared, the young Fräu von Trapp could leave her family entirely, as long as she was leaving it to sing for him.

And later he would discover a new part of himself, the part that would, truly, do _anything _to bind the prodigous young woman to his will.

-

"…for here you are, standing there, loving me…"

Maria's phenomenal voice rang out over the audience of eight hundred as she sang. It was a special song to her, and she offered a special smile to the man at whom the words had been originally directed, seated close to the front. She then returned her eyes and radiant smile to the entire audience, all of whom sat still, transfixed by the fantastic young performer on the stage. She was the last performer, this being done purposely by Herr Veinburg as he knew she would end up being the star.

"…so somewhere in my youth, or childhood…I must have done…something…something…good."

Maria's song finished on a clear, serene note. Immediately, the crowd stood as one and threw their hands together in wild applause. Maria, beaming, curtsied twice before exiting the stage.

A new cry went up as the crowd, filled with emotion from her performance, decided they would not be content to let her go.

"Encore!" rose the cry. "Encore!"

A nervous-looking, yet still smiling Maria reentered the stage. She waited patiently for the applause to die down, then spoke.

"Fellow Austrians, I thank you most sincerely for your warm welcome," she said, gracious ever. "I regret to inform you, however, that that was my only prepared piece…"

She smiled apologetically as the crowd protested loudly. She waited again for the noise to reduce, then curtsied again and prepared to leave once again.

Suddenly, from the third row, Gretl stood up on her chair from where she was sitting with her father and siblings and shouted,

"Tell them about your favorite things, Mother!"

Maria looked momentarily taken aback. Captain von Trapp just looked at his daughter sternly and she immediately sat down, but did not give up her hopeful expression.

"Well…all right," she agreed, and the audience cheered again.

"Raindrops on roses, whiskers on kittens…bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens…"

Twenty minutes later, Maria had sung not only of her favorite things, but had also taught the audience to sing using the same method she'd used with the children—do re mi apparently worked on adults as well—and had described with song the beauty of the hills and the music that had played in them for a thousand years.

Finally, exhausted, after hitting the final note at the end of 'do re mi' with perfect pitch and tone, she curtsied one more time, graciously thanked them for their support, and exited the stage for good.

"Yes, that is quite enough," Captain von Trapp muttered, looking as though he was ready for his wife to be finished. He loved her singing, but had noticed the starry look some of the young men had been getting in their eyes.

"Liesl, Freidrich, please watch the younger ones," he instructed his eldest, rising from his chair as Herr Veinburg announced the end of the annual talent show. "I am going to find your mother."

_**Before**__ someone else does,_ he thought darkly to himself.

-

Herr Zimmer lurked. He was not at all pleased that the security guard had refused to accept his bribe and allow him backstage. In fact, he'd been escorted away from the stage doors and was now forced to wait for Fräu von Trapp in the lobby-like area which led to the stage doors. He knew she would come through this area, but he would have much preferred being able to speak with her alone.

Final applause for Herr Veinburg, followed by the rustling of possessions and low rumble of voices joined in speech signaled the end of the show. People were getting up.

Suddenly, the door leading backstage swung open and Herr Zimmer stiffened in excitement. There she was, his protégé-to-be!

"Fräu von Trapp!" he exclaimed, hurrying forward. She, still flushed from her performance, nodded her head at him and smiled. She moved to go past him, but he stepped slightly in front of her, blocking her path.

"You were wonderful tonight," he told her, hoping to flatter her at first so as to give her a good impression of him, oily and unpleasant as his true nature might be.

She continued to smile and nodded again, pausing hesitantly.

"I am Wilhelm Zimmer," he said, speaking quickly, for a crowd was beginning to gather. "And I represent a fantastic group of stage actors and musicians. I have become quite well-known over the past few years…"

This was not entirely truthful, for while he did represent a certain troupe of performers he was not in fact well-known. However, this would soon change with Maria on his side…

"I am delighted to hear it," Fräu von Trapp replied graciously. "Stage and music are two beautiful forms of art. Austria would not be the same without them."

"I am, however, in need of a star performer," Wilhelm continued hurriedly. "This perfomer would become famous all throughout Austria and perhaps all over Europe! It would be fame and glory beyond imagination."

"I wish you every luck in finding your performer," Maria answered. "It sounds like it will be the opportunity of a lifetime for some fortunate young person!"

Wilhelm resisted a grin. This was going so well! "Oh, it will be," he assured her. "In fact, such an opportunity will it be that I feel compelled to offer it…to you, Fräu von Trapp! Your outstanding performance tonight convinced me that you are absolutely perfect for the roles I intend to write! There can be no other."

Maria looked startled. "I—that is very generous, Herr--?"

"Zimmer," he said quickly.

"Herr Zimmer," she amended. "That is a truly kind and generous offer. I am flattered that you think so highly of my abilities; however, I'm afraid I cannot accept."

Wilhelm's heart nearly stopped. What? She was declining? That was not supposed to happen!

"Fräu von Trapp," he wheedled. "Surely, just think about it…as I said before, you would be absolutely perfect…give it some thought, yes? At least take this…" he handed her a small card bearing his name and contact information, then continued his plea, "I cannot be satisfied with any but you! Think of the fame, the glory! Your name would be everywhere, thousands screaming your name in approval!"

She smiled apologetically and spread her hands. "I am sorry, Herr Zimmer, but I simply cannot. I could never leave my family for the long period that would surely be required. I thank you for your most kind offer, and I extend my best wishes that you will find someone else."

Wilhelm opened his mouth to speak again but was brought to halt as Captain von Trapp suddenly appeared beside his wife. She beamed at him and looped her arm through his.

Wilhelm forced a smile. "Captain von Trapp! Such a lovely performance your wife gave…"

Captain von Trapp smiled thinly. "Yes, thank you. I am a fortunate man. Now if you'll excuse us, good sir, it is time for us to be leaving."

"You intend to depart so quickly, Fräu von Trapp?" Wilhelm asked quickly. Perhaps if he could just get her to stay a little longer…

Maria glanced at her husband, who nodded sharply.

"I'm afraid we must," she said quietly. "Georg has been very kind to let me perform at all. And, I must admit, I am quite tired."

"Your husband requires his permission for your talents to be showcased?" Wilhelm asked sneeringly. Captain von Trapp's eyes grew steely while Maria stuttered, "I—well, yes, but I truly do not mind—"

"Ah," Wilhelm said derisively. "Perhaps this is the real reason you have turned down my offer, Fräu von Trapp?"

"Offer?" Captain von Trapp said with a sharp glance at Maria.

"Herr Zimmer was kind enough to offer me a star role in his productions," Maria said quickly, eyes growing wide as she realized the tension between the two men was growing.

"Which your lovely wife declined," Wilhelm said. "She said she could not be kept from her family that long—but now I believe that perhaps she was only afraid of you, sir…"

"How dare you!" Captain von Trapp's voice grew icy with rage. He removed his arm from Maria's and took a step closer to the offender until their faces were inches apart. Wilhelm resisted the urge to shrink back; Captain von Trapp was known for being an intimidating, powerful man.

"How my household runs is none of your concern," he said in a low, furious tone, words crisp and clear as always. "And let me very clear, Herr Zimmer, that my wife has _never_ had cause to be frightened of me, nor will she ever. You are out of line, sir, and will cease immediately. I do not want you to approach my wife about this ever again."

Herr Zimmer fell silent. He did not feel it a wise move to attempt to argue with a man who had been honored by the Emperor himself and whose reputation preceded him.

"I—apologize, Captain von Trapp, sir," he said stiffly, not able to meet the captain's steel glare. "I meant no disrespect—just a different perspective."

"Apology accepted," Captain von Trapp replied in such a final manner that Wilhelm nodded once to Maria, bowed to Captain von Trapp and slunk away, incensed.

Captain von Trapp watched to make sure he was gone, then turned to Maria. He noticed the paper she was holding.

"What've you got there?" he inquired tersely, still riled at the events of the last few moments. She handed him Herr Zimmer's card and his face grew even stonier. He read the man's name and promptly ripped the card to shreds, dropping the tiny pieces on the ground and grinding them into the floor with his heel.

"Now darling, I don't know that it's all that bad," Maria said worriedly. Her face had lost that radiant glow she had gained while performing.

He sighed and turned to her, his face softening at the sight of her large, solemn eyes gazing up at him.

"I'm sorry, my dear," he murmured. "I hadn't meant to make a spectacle. I-I am not angry with you, my love, never at you." He glanced up and saw many admirers pressing around them, yet hanging around unsurely, obviously wanting to come closer but unsure whether they should.

"I think you may have some gents wishing to say hello," he told her softly. He kissed her lightly, but obviously, on the forehead, before drifting to the side. She glanced at him and he smiled encouragingly at her, which she correctly interpreted to mean he felt rather bad about the mild confrontation that had just occurred and was now making it up to her by encouraging her to chat with some of the men he had previously spoken ill of.

The radiance returned to her cheeks, the flush of excitement, as she greeted dozens of admirers, men and women alike, who wanted to congratulate her on her performance. All those present had seen Captain von Trapp's kiss to Maria, and the Captain noted with amusement that some of the young men were glancing at him nervously as they quickly kissed Maria's hand, stammered a compliment and backed away.

Awhile later, the Captin reentered the scene, and gently indicated it was time to leave. Maria nodded, in all honesty grateful to be led away, for she was exhausted.

"I have left the children waiting in their seats," he informed her as they walked arm-in-arm back to where said children were waiting. Maria still was receiving compliments and bows as they walked together.

"There you are!" Kurt burst out the second they were within earshot.

"You were taking forever!" added Brigitta. Gretl, it seemed, had fallen asleep on Liesl's lap.

"Children, do not bother your mother about such things. Patience is an excellent virtue," Captain von Trapp replied absently.

"Did you have very many admirers, Mother?" Liesl asked earnestly, eyes shining.

"Too many, I think," Captain von Trapp answered for his wife, scowling slightly. Maria patted his arm calmingly.

"A few, Liesl, dear," she replied, smiling at the younger woman who admired her so.

Liesl smiled back, then picked up her smallest sister and followed her parents as they made their way to the car and back to the von Trapp villa. The whole incident with the pushy man Zimmer was shortly entirely forgotten by man and wife.

The family von Trapp never even noticed the hired car weaving behind theirs, marking down the path to their home so the driver could present the notepad to one Herr Zimmer.


	3. Confrontation

**-**

**Confrontation**

**-**

The date occurred four days after the festival. Maria was in the children's wing, at around ten o'clock in the morning, brushing through Gretl's hair and singing to her energetically.

"Lady-odel-ayde-odel-o!" she yodeled for her youngest child, causing Gretl to giggle madly.

"Do it again!" Gretl shrieked, loving to hear Maria's voice go up and down in such a funny manner.

"Ho-ho-lady-odel-ay-ho-ho-ho-lady-odel-ay-ho-ho-lady-odel-ay-ho-lady-odel-lay-ho-lay!" trilled Maria, hitting each note perfectly, much to the delight of the youngest von Trapp.

"Again!"

"Ah but Gretl, I am afraid it is time fot you to begin your studies now," Maria replied, knowing that the Captain still liked for his children to promptly ready to begin their lessons at ten-fifteen each morning. She breathed hard, smiling at the enthusiasm of the child. The goatherd song wasn't exactly easy! Gretl groaned and made a face at the thought of lessons, but at the no-nonsense look Maria gave her straightened and grinned a little.

"Yes, Mother," she said obediently, and vaguely Maria wondered how long this loving compliance would last. She knew the children truly adored her, especially Gretl, but it could only be so long before they became accustomed to her and decided that perhaps they didn't have to perfectly obey her _every_ time.

Gretl trailed out of the room and Maria headed for the master suite. Guiltily she glanced down at the large fluffy robe she was wearing, as it was the only thing she was wearing aside from a thin dressing-gown, and it was after all ten o'clock in the morning. However, she had nowhere pressing to be, and thus had decided to forgo her usual attire—which now consisted of fine dresses and classy outfits which the Captain had insisted on giving her—and remain in the comfortable, if completely casual, sleepwear. She had thus shown up at breakfast, only slightly tardy this time, and joined her fully-dressed husband and children, the former of whom eyed her with amusement and the latter of which eyed her with envy.

She sighed as she reached her bedroom, and quietly shut the door in order to change attire.

"Now what shall we wear today?" she murmured to herself.

-

_Ding dong!_

The doorbell of the von Trapp family villa rang persistently. Franz did not hurry in answering it, opening the door as the perfect face of serenity and peace.

"May I help you, sir?" he inquired of the well-dressed man standing on the step of his master's mansion.

"I am here to speak with Fräu von Trapp," came the reply. Franz's eyes narrowed ever so slightly. He did not like the demeanor of this one. There was something slimy, oily, dishonest to this one's nature. And to speak with Maria? Odd. Nevertheless, it was not his place to make judgements and he inclined his head slightly.

"Your name, sir?"

The man pursed his lips. He looked as though he did not wish to comply, but Franz did not move, fully intending not to allow it without a name, and he gave in.

"I am Wilhelm Zimmer, good friend."

Franz nodded expressionlessly. "Wait here, please, Herr Zimmer."

He turned heel and climbed the stairs to the right leading to the master's and mistress's shared suite. As he neared the door, Captain von Trapp himself appeared from one of the adjoining rooms.

"Who is at the door, Franz?" he inquired mildly as the butler bowed slightly to his master.

"A certain Herr Zimmer, sir," he replied. "He stated that he was here to speak with your wife, sir."

Franz noted immediately the darkness that covered the captain's features. The captain's eyes narrowed, his head titled forward like a bull preparing to charge and his fists became slightly clenched.

"Shall I send him away, sir?" Franz inquired. It was obvious the captain knew this man and did not care for him.

"No, thank you, Franz," Captain von Trapp replied tightly. He changed courses and headed towards the front door. "I shall deal with this man myself. Please do not inform Maria that he is here. I do not wish to upset her."

"As you wish, sir," Franz replied, bowing again and taking leave to attend to some of his other duties. He did not envy the man about to be 'dealt with' by Captain von Trapp.

-

Captain von Trapp flung the door open with a crash. Herr Zimmer was momentarily stymied by the unexpected appearance of the man blocking the path to his success, but tried to recover quickly. He really did not know what to say, having not been prepared for this. He mentally scowled. Why did the annoying man have to get himself involved whenever he just wanted to speak with the woman?

"Captain von Trapp—" he began, but was cut off by the icy, irate Captain von Trapp.

"Herr Zimmer," the captain said, his tone low, commanding and furious. "Exactly which part of forbidding you to approach my wife again did you not understand?"

Wilhelm was at a loss for words. Mentally fuming, he tried to make the best of the rapidly-deteriorating situation.

"I only wished to see if perhaps your wife had changed her mind," he wheedled. "Her voice, Captain—it is astounding! She—"

"I am perfectly aware of that," Captain von Trapp said, voice colder than a glacier. "And you, Herr Zimmer, are perfectly aware that you were not to mention the subject again. She has told you she is uninterested."

"But Captain, do you not want glory for your wife?" asked Zimmer. "To see a loved being cheered by thousands! To have the privilege of saying they know closely one of the most talented singers in all Austria—all Europe, even!"

"I am already able to say that," Captain von Trapp answered. "I must ask you to leave, Herr Zimmer, immediately."

Wilhelm ignored him. He had come all the way out here, he wasn't going to give up now. He knew it probably wasn't the best idea, crossing a powerful sea captain, but he impulsively rushed ahead.

"I mean no harm, Captain von Trapp!" he implored, ignoring the expression of growing fury on the captain's face. "I only want the world to see what a fantastic talent your wife possesses! It is entirely for her sake, I assure you! Really, Captain, you are passing on the opportunity of a lifetime for your wife! She will be adored by thousands, known all over Europe…it is simply impossible to pass up."

"Obviously not," came the answer in a tone that dropped the temperature ten degrees. "Because I have already passed it up."

"You cannot!" Zimmer exclaimed, taking a step forward in his passion. "I must have her!" His voice rose with emotion and he did not realize what foolish mistakes he was making. He had no idea how seriously the Captain took all matters concerning his Maria.

"I must have your wife perform," he panted, a crazed look in his eye. "I will have her, she will sing for my shows!"

It was too far. Moving more swiftly than the eye could see Georg von Trapp stepped forward and grabbed the man's collar, pulling him close until the captain's cold, furious eyes stared directly into the wild, conniving ones of the offender.

"I will not hear you speak another word about my wife," he said, his tone leaving no room for argument whatsoever. His voice shook with anger as he spoke. "You will leave my home this instant, Herr Zimmer, and you are never to return."

He released the man's collar, shoving him away as he did. The crazed look was leaving Zimmer's eyes, to be replaced by a look of fury and determination. The Captain didn't know it, but Zimmer's hatred for him was growing every minute and Herr Zimmer was even now plotting how he would get Maria. Herr Zimmer hated not getting his way. It made him feel inferior. He hated it, and this time, he would stop at nothing to get what he wanted.

"Are we quite clear?" Captain von Trapp asked, ice dripping from every crisp word. "I never—_ever_—want to see you on my property again."

Zimmer didn't reply, only stared, simmering, at the Captain.

"I said, _are we quite clear?_" Captain von Trapp barked, taking a step towards the man. It was obvious he was use to giving orders and used to them being followed immediately.

"Oh, yes, Captain," Wilhelm replied in a low, dangerous tone as he turned to leave. "Quite clear. Rest assured you will never see me here again."

He exited the property, feeling the captain's eyes boring into his back, ensuring he left as ordered.

He was telling the truth. He would be sure that Captain von Trapp never saw him again.

--

Reviews are greatly appreciated!

--


	4. Foul Moods and Telegrams

**-**

**Many thanks to my beta, She'sAShipper!**

-

**Foul Moods and Telegrams**

-

Still fuming, Captain von Trapp made his way onto the veranda holding a tall, slender glass of vodka. He hunched his shoulders and rested his hands on the railing when a soft, concerned voice invaded his thoughts.

"Vodka, darling?" It was of course Maria. She came up behind him, brow furrowed in puzzlement. Georg only drank straight vodka when he was stressed or angry. Anyway, it was barely ten-thirty in the morning; what on earth could he be doing with alcohol this early?

He momentarily ignored her question, set his glass down on the table and extended an arm, inviting her to join him. As she stepped forward he curled his arm around her waist and drew her close to him, kissing the top of her head gently, not saying a word.

"Georg?" She was not going to let the matter rest until she found out what was bothering him. "Are you feeling well?"

"I am fine, my love," he said, cocking his head to the side to rest it on hers.

"You don't sound well," she said matter-of-factly, her tone changing swiftly. "I demand you tell me what is wrong this instant!"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh, is that so, Fräulein?" he inquired mildly, pretending to be annoyed.

She grinned guiltily at him, that grin which never failed to ease his nerves and melt his heart. It was that impish grin which had told him from the very beginning that she was headstrong and had more than a just a bit of mischief in her.

"Oh, yes, Captain!" She gave him a no-nonsense look, complete with the threateningly raised eyebrows, lips set, and hands on hips.

He sighed and gave in. "_Herr_ Zimmer was here today," he spat, obviously not believing the man worthy of the title, and Maria's jaw dropped, immediately sobered by this piece of information.

"He—he followed us here?" she said faintly. "He must have—how else would he have known where we live? Oh, Georg…"

"Do not worry, Maria," Georg said firmly. "I have…dealt with the situation. He will not be returning here, nor will he ever be approaching you again. I made certain of that."

She looked more appeased, and also irritated at the same time. "Are you certain, Georg? I can't help but feel that if he was willing to follow us all the way back to the villa that he does not mean to give up." She frowned. "Did he not understand what I meant when I told him I wasn't interested?" She glanced at him. "I would have declined anyway, Georg, had you not stepped in, you know. I love singing for an audience but I certainly have no desire to be away from home for so long."

Maria paused as a huge grin suddenly lit up her face as she referred to the von Trapp villa as 'home'—even more than a year later she still got delight from small things like that.

"Are you sure he understood?" She repeated. "Perhaps I should have come and told him myself."

"I didn't wish to upset you," her husband replied apologetically. "And I am positive he understood. I…well, my dear, please trust the finer details to me, but…he…knows he is not welcome here."

"Well, I do hope you didn't go about threatening him," Maria said, glancing sharply at him. He remained passive and refused to comment.

"Suffice to say I informed him I never wanted to see him on our property again," declared Captain von Trapp. "And he understood perfectly. I ensured that the words came out of his own mouth. If he is ever seen with one foot on the von Trapp property I shall take him to court to be forcibly restrained." He kissed the top of Maria's head fondly.

"I promise I will keep you safe, my Maria."

She sighed and buried her head in his chest, breathing in his strong scent deeply.

"I trust you," she answered simply, and her complete, innocent faith in him, evident by her reply, made his heart soar again with love for her.

"I love you, Maria."

"And I you, dear Georg."

-

"Father! FATHER!" Four young von Trapp voices resounded throughout the halls of their estate.

"Suppose I ought to see what all that racket is about," murmured Captain von Trapp, seated on a couch with his wife leaning against him, arms wrapped comfortably around her. He didn't make a move to leave, however.

Maria elbowed him gently as the children's yells grew louder, indicating their rapid approach.

"I think perhaps you'd better before they shatter all the windows," she said pointedly.

He yawned and kissed her neck before rising and stretching. "As you wish, Fräulein."

He was right on time. As if on cue, Kurt, Brigitta, Marta and Gretl stampeded into the room, Brigitta waving a piece of paper excitedly.

"It's from Uncle Max!" Kurt shouted, eager to be recognized first.

"A telegram!" squealed Gretl, jumping up and down. Telegrams from Uncle Max were always exciting and often included indications that Max was coming soon to visit.

"We don't know it's from Uncle Max, we just know it's from Vienna," Brigitta put in hurriedly, so as not to be accused of snooping in her father's mail.

"But _probably_ it's from him," Marta said hopefully, eyes shining.

"Well, give it here, then," said Captain von Trapp, laughing at the enthusiasm of his children. He opened it while the children waited with baited breath. After a moment he put it down, shaking his head and tsking his tongue.

"It's not from him?" Marta said, clearly very disappointed.

"I'm afraid not," drawled Georg. Maria hid a grin; she could see over his shoulder and it was in fact a telegram from one Max Detweiler.

"Aww…" chorused four sad, disappointed voices. They turned to go but suddenly looked back, hearing their father break into a hearty laughter.

"Such faces!" he scolded. "I could not resist such sad eyes…Yes, children, this telegram is from Uncle Max. And…he wants all seven of you to come visit him in Vienna!"

Such squealing never was heard, Maria was sure. She smiled, that wide, lovely smile, happy for the children. Though she was not completely certain sending seven children to visit Max Dettweiler was a good idea, it _would_ give she and Georg some along time…

"Oh, Father, may we go?" Brigitta asked, eyes positively starry with hope.

"Please, Father!"

"Yes, please!"

"We'll be good—"

"—we promise—"

"—we'll go to bed on time—"

"—eat all our vegetables—"

Captain von Trapp raised an amused eyebrow at Maria, who beamed lovingly at the children she called her own.

"All your vegetables?" he repeated. "Bed on time? My, my, children, I would have let you visit Uncle Max long ago if I had known those are the results it would produce!"

He winked at Maria. "I'll discuss it with your mother," he said. "I don't know if I quite trust Max with my children," he muttered to his wife, who shook her head.

Their children looked disappointed at not receiving an immediate 'yes', but knew better than to cross their father.

One by one they trailed out of the room, obviously hoping their parents would discuss it exactly now.

They would not have been disappointed. As they left Georg turned to Maria.

"What think you, my love?" he inquired.

"Well, I do like Max, for starters," she mused. "I think, darling, that if we set out some rules for Max regarding the children, I would not be opposed to them visiting him in Vienna."

"Rule number one: no festivals," Georg half-grumbled while Maria laughed.

"All right, no festivals," she agreed, blue eyes twinkling merrily. "Rule number two: he must not buy them large expensive things and then send the bill to us!"

"Mmm, yes…" Georg did not look impressed at the memory of the large puppet show which Max had so kindly ordered for the children on their father's bill.

"Liesl is a woman now, and Freidrich nearly a man," Maria continued. "I should think that if they are taken to the train station and put on the train directly, and Max is waiting for them as soon as they get off, they will be perfectly fine."

Georg looked like he could not make up his mind whether it was a good thing or bad that two of his children were nearly grown, and settled on a half-scowl and half-pleased look, the sight of which made Maria cover her mouth to prevent giggling. She always did seem to have an inane sense of humor, whether it was laughing because Captain von Trapp had just called her 'Captain', or because she thought his whistle was ridiculous, or sweetly laying a guilt trip on seven naughty children who had made her feel oh-so-welcome at their home upon her arrival.

"But suppose they end up doing something ridiculous?" Georg worried.

"Oh, such as what?" Maria inquired lightly, raising an eyebrow.

Georg scowled as though displeased, though Maria knew better.

"I can think of a score of things," he muttered. "For example, suppose he does enter them in some sort of a contest? Or what if Liesl meets a suitor and he actually lets him see her? Or perhaps he'll take them to parties?"

"Liesl and Friedrich are old enough," interjected Maria.

"But the rest of them…and he might let them have champagne, what if they get drunk?"

Maria arched an eyebrow at him. "Darling, you exaggerate terribly. You know Max would never let that happen."

She continued on. "Max, no matter how crafty he can be sometimes, is an old friend of yours. You are like a brother to him, and he loves the children. Vienna is a lovely city, and the children are responsible. Trust yourself, darling, and me. They know right from wrong. They need an opportunity to get away from home every once in a while, anyway."

Maria pressed a light kiss to his ear. "Besides," she murmured, tracing his jawline with a finger. "It'll give us weeks of time here alone…"

He shivered, but not from the temperature. "You would have made a terrible nun," he muttered back to her, pulling her closer to him.

She swatted at him playfully. "Georg! Don't be ridiculous. You know I would've never dreamed of being so terribly…terribly…"

"Naughty?" He grinned at her and ducked as she swatted at him again. "Oh course I know, my dear, but I must admit it's fun seeing you get worked up like that."

She nearly rolled her eyes at him. "Honestly, Georg…but back to the subject. Don't you agree it would be all right to let the children go?"

He stretched his neck. "Very well, then. I think you are right; they could use some time away from home, exploring the big city."

And thus it was decided. Georg would take them to the train station a week from now—which would give enough time for his reply to Max to arrive, and for Max to make adequate arrangements for the children's lodging and entertainment—and Maria would remain at home as she generally disliked the train station.

They made the announcement at dinner, to much cheering and whistling. Georg eyed them all sternly.

"Now, mind you, if I hear of any trouble it's straight back home with you," he reminded them.

"I'm not sure it's us you have to worry about, Father," Liesl said placidly. "And in any case, you know that if we made any trouble it would likely be at Uncle Max's bidding. And if not he would cover for us just the same."

"Liesl, be quiet," Freidrich hissed. "You're going to make him change his mind."

Georg laughed. "Liesl is right; however, I will not change my mind…Max is a dear friend of mine, whom I mostly trust. He is…high maintenance, sometimes, perhaps, but a dear friend nonetheless."

"Won't you miss us?" Marta asked.

Georg opened his mouth to answer but found the question answered first by his eldest child.

"I'm sure Father and Mother will have a lovely time here all alone for awhile," the young woman said serenely, absolutely no trace of humor evident.

Freidrich giggled and elbowed her, as he was the only other child old enough to understand the hidden connotations there.

Captain von Trapp glanced at Maria before he could stop himself. She blushed crimson and glanced quickly down at her napkin.

"Liesl, watch it," said Captain von Trapp warningly. Liesl looked at him innocently.

"I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about, Father," she replied angelically.

Dinner was finished with relative peace, though excited chattering could be heard up and down the table.

"—picnics—"

"—parties—"

"—betting on the horses!"

Georg glanced up sharply at that last bit. "What did you say, Kurt?" he asked. "What was that about betting on horses?"

Kurt looked like a deer caught in headlights. "Uhh, nothing, Father, just that once Uncle Max told us he…uh…_used_ to bet on horses…he doesn't anymore, I'm sure of it…"

Georg von Trapp sighed. It seemed like he might have to write a new list of 'do nots' for dear Uncle Max.

-

A week later, Captain von Trapp, Liesl, Freidrich, Lousia, Kurt, Brigitta, Marta and Gretl waved goodbye to their mother, who was standing on the threshhold of the main entrance to the von Trapp villa, smiling as beautifully as ever and waving back.

"Goodbye, Mother!"

"We'll bring you souvenirs from Vienna!"

"We'll bring you sweets!"

"We'll miss you!"

"Have fun with Father!" this last bit was from Brigitta, and Maria blushed again, knowing the pre-teenager didn't realize what she'd said.

"Yes, have fun!" called Liesl, smiling with a tiny smug look upon her face. Georg threw her a stern look and she quieted as he started the engine.

"We'll miss you, too," Maria answered, smiling. "We'll miss your singing, and hearing you laugh, and hearing you argue with one another!"

They giggled and waved goodbye again. Georg put the car into the correct gear.

"Goodbye, my darling," he'd already told his wife, with a kiss upon the lips and a close, tight hug. "I'll be back before lunch," he promised, as it was only early morning and the train station was relatively close.

"I can't wait," Maria told him quietly, something rather uncharacteristic of a nun glinting mischeviously in her bright blue eyes.

"And now, neither can I," he muttered in her ear, grinning ridiculously like a boy. He kissed her one more time before heading to the car.

The children waved their final goodbyes.

None of the von Trapp family realized that those waves, the kiss Georg laid upon her lips, the sight of the small, smiling woman bidding them farewell on the stoop of their home, would be the last they saw of Maria—possibly forever.

-

Maria watched her family depart, a fond smile playing upon her lips. She watched the puffing car until it disappeared from her sight, then turned to go inside. Shutting the door behind her, she sighed and, as she was prone to do, burst into random, improvised song as she flew up the stairs. A married, adult woman she might be, but she would never lose that childish sense of fun and innocence that made her such a gem, such a treasure, such a wonderful person to be around.

She flopped down on the giant king-size bed she shared with her husband before standing up again, only to flop onto her back once again.

She grinned. She did love acting like a child sometimes. Sighing, she stared at the ceiling, dreaming of when her husband would come home. It would be lovely to have some alone time with him…Fräu Schmidt and Franz could easily be given some random vacation time, and they would have the house to themselves…

Closing her eyes, she thought of her family…she could still scarcely believe it. She had been a lowly postulent, intent on becoming a nun, celibate for life, shut away forever in the confines of the abbey. Then suddenly she had been introduced to a stern, proud sea captain who ran his house like a ship. She had met seven children who were dying from lack of love and attention. She had changed their lives, and they had changed hers. Though life had seemed to go so slowly then, it seemed a blur now: she remembered despising the sea captain for his strict organization, changing his view on his children, slowly seeing him in a different light…gazing into his eyes sometimes just a little long than was necessary…running away from him, from her feelings, desperate to shut away the pure love crying from her heart to be released…returning to give their love another chance, only to find herself crushed by news of his engagement to another woman…and then, him coming to her, saying it was off…him, the brave, fine sea captain, breathlessly confessing he could not possibly marry one woman when he was in love with another…and then, him lifting her chin to meet his face, and drawing her close to him, taking command as he always did…and kissing her. And then her heart opened for him, and she freely confessed her full love for him.

The doorbell rang, distantly. Maria didn't move, knowing Franz would answer it and tell the visitor that Captain von Trapp was temporarily unavailable. She preferred to remain lost in her daydream of the past.

There was her brave, devastatingly handsome Captain von Trapp, asking her, Maria, his little governess, if he needed anyone's permission to marry her. To marry her! Maria could hardly breathe as she answered, and they both laughed together. She returned to the house in a daze, on his arm, not as his employee, not as Fräulein, but as his fíanceé, his future bride, the future Mistress von Trapp.

Then the next day they asked the children, who shouted joyfully, hugged their father and governess, and danced around the room hooting. It had been one of the best moments of Maria's life, seeing the faces of the children she had grown to love so much, and who loved her, give their full and unresenting permission for the pair to marry, for her to marry the man she loved, to spend the rest of her life with him, and for him to marry the woman who'd brought joy and happiness into his life again.

The doorbell was still ringing. Maria was puzzled. Franz was a very hard-working butler. He never allowed his employers to answer the door, insisting on doing it himself so they would not have to trouble themselves.

Sighing, Maria got up from her terribly comfortable position and went to answer the door. She didn't at all mind answering the door, because it gave her an opportunity to greet someone and give them a grand smile, but she had been having such a lovely time living in the past year. Franz must simply be out in the gardens. Perhaps the gardener had needed fresh soil or something else like that and had contacted the butler to order it for him, or to assess the situation to give his opinion. Or he might be helping Fräu Schmidt with something. Wherever he was, Maria did not doubt that he had a legitimate reason for not answering the door.

She reached for the knob of the front door, a friendly smile on her face, ready to greet the visitor with a cheerful 'hello!'.

She swung the door open, and immediately her smile wavered and her pleasant greeting died in her throat.

"Herr Zimmer…" she faltered.


	5. The Hammer Falls

-

**A heartfelt thanks to my beta, She'sAShipper!**

-

**The Hammer Falls**

-

Maria's heart hammered against her chest as she opened the door to see Wilhelm Zimmer standing, sneering, on her front stoop. She glanced to the side and stifled a cry: Franz was lying on his side, an enormous red welt on his forehead, unmoving.

"He's alive," Zimmer said carelessly. "Fool refused to let me in…I did offer to let him go unharmed…"

"What are you doing here?" Maria found her voice and tried to mask her discomfort. Zimmer's sneer grew wider. She felt a tiny prick of fear inside. She didn't know why; she thought she should feel irritated and angry that the man had returned against Georg's orders. But something here was wrong. Zimmer was confident. He was arrogant, in fact. His demeanor radiated purpose, and Maria was extremely uneasy about what that purpose might be.

"I think we may both know the answer to that," he said, smirking at her.

"You may not come in," she informed him, having a sinking feeling that this would not deter him.

A flutter of fear flew through her stomach. _Georg is not here…_

It wasn't that she believed herself totally helpless. She knew she was intelligent, and perfectly capable of talking her way out of things. However, as far as physical strength went she was no great champion, having never needed to be, and if this man tried anything with her she had no doubt he would overpower her easily.

"I do not wish to come in," Zimmer replied, smirking more widely than ever. "But I do wish, Fräu von Trapp, for you to come _out._"

"No," she said firmly. "I have already told you I will not join your act. What is more, I know my husband has told you to stay off our estate. He will take you to court, Herr Zimmer, for disobeying him. Leave now if you have any regard for your own wellbeing."

Zimmer moved a step closer to Maria. She resisted the urge to step back and run, run far away from him. But she was not by any means a coward, and held her ground.

"I believe I promised never to let him see me on his estate again," he whispered, eyes gloating, knowing he had found a loophole in what he'd promised. "He is not here, Maria, is he?"

Now Maria did back away. "Y-yes, he is, actually," she stammered. "Wait here and I'll get him…"

Something was wrong here. Somehow, he knew Georg was gone. How on earth…?

She tried to shut the door on him, fully intending to exit through the back and run, but he was too quick. He shoved a foot between the door and its dock and placed a hand on it, forcing it open again.

"No, he isn't," he kept taunting her. "He left with his brats less than an hour ago, didn't he? For the train station, I believe…"

He advanced on her. She let go of the door, blue eyes wide with more fear than she'd ever felt before. She hadn't been remotely afraid of him at the talent show. She'd worried, but still not been frightened, when he approached their house last week. But now that he was showing his true colors, now that he was letting her see what a nasty, despicable person he was, fear was seeping through her at the thought of being alone with this ruthless and greedy man.

"N-no," she whispered. "He's here…Georg…" she tried to call for him, tried to bluff, but she had a feeling of pure dread that he knew the truth…that her husband was gone…

Zimmer grabbed Maria's upper arm in a vice grip. Caught off guard by the sudden contact, she twisted weakly, but he only held her more tightly as he leaned to speak mockingly in her ear.

"Your precious captain isn't here to protect you, Maria. I could do so many things to you right now, without anyone else here…"

She swallowed, refusing to answer, trying desperately to think of a solution to this terrifying situation. Her fear, though she tried to bravely quash it down, was rising by the moment. She had never even known men existed as vile as Wilhelm Zimmer. All the men she'd ever met had treated her like the lady she was. None had ever laid a hand on her, except to help her down stairs or something similar. This was Austria; men were respectful of ladies. Maria had never realized any man could be so horrible to anyone, especially a lady. To her, people were good, and it was that simple.

He whispered in her ear, his breath tickling her neck, but unlike when Georg whispered to her, Zimmer's breath was unfriendly, malevolent, and jeering.

"I could force you upstairs, have my way with you, on your very own bed," he taunted her. "I could lie in wait for your husband to return, and kill him while you watch…I could burn your home, I could lay your throat open and leave your body on your bed for the dear Captain to find. I could do so many things to you, Maria…"

She shook, fear striking her to the core, and didn't answer him. If only Georg would come home…

"But," continued her captor. "I am not going to do any of these things. You see, Maria, I don't wish you ill. All I want is a little cooperation from you, and no one will be hurt. No one at all. Eventually you can return to your family, a star. Just come with me, and no threats will be needed, no unpleasantries will be exchanged…"

"Herr Zimmer, I do not wish to join you, now or ever. And you know that if I join you, Georg will never allow it," Maria said in a low tone. "He will come after me, after _you_, and you will be ruined. He's a powerful man, and knows many people in Austria's courts. He will see that you are made incapable of seeing me again. He'll hire men to guard our property, he'll see you put in prison…"

She glared at him fiercely, her hotheadedness rushing throughout her entire system. "Besides, _sir,_" she emphasized the word with disdain. "You seem to have forgotten, but it is my voice you are trying to manipulate. You can't just tell me to sing and expect me to do it. I have already made it quite clear that I will not sing for you, so why bother trying to persuade me anymore?"

Zimmer paused. A smile crept onto his face. He released Maria's arm and straightened, eyeing her like a lion about to pounce on its prey. "First of all," he said. "I have my ways of forcing you to use that lovely voice to my advantage, the least of which is more unpleasant that anything you've ever dealt with. Secondly, I know your husband is powerful. You see, Maria, I had hoped to persuade you to come with me peacefully now, to prolong any…ah, _violence_…that might be necessary, but it seems that my hopes for peace are in vain. I do not care how powerful your husband is. He doesn't matter. Right now you, my dear, are the only one that matters to me. Your voice is the key to my success, and I will have it used for my purposes."

Maria backed away. Oh, dear God, please, no…

He started towards her. "You see, Maria, you are coming with me whether you like it or not."

Maria turned full heel and fled. She opened her mouth and screamed, bidding anyone, anyone at all, to hear her, but knew it was in vain. Franz was unconscious, Fräu Schmidt had been at the market that morning, and as the von Trapp estate was large, they had no neighbors for acres around.

A rough hand seized her wrist, yanking her to a stop. The arm attached to the hand wound itself around her arms, pinning them to her sides, while Zimmer's other hand clamped harshly over her mouth. Desperately she lashed out with her feet, but Zimmer's greater weight and strength forced both of them to their knees, rendering her legs helpless. She choked back a cry as she felt cold metal slipped around one of her wrists, and a connecting bracelet slid around the other, clicking into place so she could not slip them back out. She felt strong fingers curl around her throat and press her head back against Zimmer's shoulder, daring her to resist and emphasizing his control over her.

She strained against him, trying to yank her hands from his grasp, but immediately she felt his fingers tighten around her throat, cutting off her airway. She gasped and pulled against him, trying to get him to loosen his grasp, but he only squeezed harder until tears came to her eyes from straining to breathe and failing.

"Relax, Maria, do not struggle," he whispered into her ear, laughing at her attempts to free herself. His grip constricted around her throat until she literally could do nothing but lean against him, relaxing her throat in hopes that a little air could be let through.

"That's better…"

Zimmer loosened his vice grip on her throat though he kept his fingers curled there, to remind her how easily he could restrict her breathing again. He removed his hand from her mouth, daring her to scream again. She did not.

"Let me go," she whispered.

"I'm sorry, my dear, I can't do that," drawled Zimmer. "I have so much money to make off you."

"What are you going to do?" Maria asked softly, trying to control the fear permeating her entire being.

"Well, obviously I can't tell you everything, but I will say this: you and I are going on a little trip, Maria."

She closed her eyes. She'd been terrified of hearing just this from him: he was going to abduct her, take her away from her husband and family, from her home, from anything and everyone she loved and cared about. He never intended to let her return, of that she was certain.

"G-Georg will find me," she whispered, but had a terrible, terrible feeling he'd already thought of that.

Zimmer smiled coldly. "Not where we're going, my dear."

Then he drew back his fist and the next thing Maria felt was something hard slammed into her skull, before the world careened into darkness and she knew nothing more.

--

Next chapter: Georg discovers his wife is missing…

--


	6. The Sea Captain's Wrath

-

**I've had this written for awhile now but was never very satisfied with it. However, after a lot of back and forth I finally decided to just post it even though I'm still not entirely pleased with it. Please tell me what you think!!**

-

Something was amiss.

Georg von Trapp could tell that from the moment he entered his home.

It was silent.

Completely, eerily silent.

His footsteps quickened as he entered the house from the side door near the garage where his car was kept.

"Maria?" he called cautiously, and was answered only by his own voice echoing around in the large entrance hall.

"Franz? Fräu Schmidt? Maria?"

Nothing. No one.

His sharp, well-trained eyes caught sight of the front door, cracked open ever so slightly. Captain von Trapp strode towards it and opened it all the way.

He inhaled sharply at the sight of his unconscious butler lying unceremoniously at his feet at the threshhold.

"Franz!" he shouted, shaking the man.

Picking up the butler, he took him inside and set him on a couch. But there was something more pressing…his heart tightened in fear and his breath hitched. Where was Maria?

"Maria!" his quiet calls became louder, and desperate, as he searched for her.

"Maria!" he was begging the empty air now to show some sign of where she was.

Yet the air mocked him, yielding nothing. An uncharacteristic panic rose within him. He was growing more and more worried for her. He should've thought first that there was an easy explanation. The simple, logical explanation would have been that she had taken a walk, or was in the cellar looking for mice (an odd pastime of hers), or was otherwise occupied in some harmless way. But something told him that this was terribly incorrect. He didn't even think of the idea that she might be walking. He knew the instant he entered the house that something far more deadly had happened. Besides, Franz certainly hadn't gotten that welt by himself…

He ran, heart beating wildly, upstairs to the master suite. Nothing, only the mussed comforter which seemed to prove that Maria had been jumping on the bed again. Normally he would have found this endearing, but right now it only made worry constrict him further.

He ran to the library. She loved books. Perhaps she had fallen asleep in one of the large down chairs while waiting for him.

But his voice only echoed back to him emptily in the room full of literature.

The kitchen. He remembered that Fräu Schmidt wasn't home right now. Perhaps Maria had gotten hungry and had gone to fetch something for herself. But only neatly placed serving things and the smell of roast lemon chicken met him there.

He checked the cellar. Whispers of mice feet scrabbling about in the dark were the only thing which greeted his hoarse calls.

He looked in all the children's rooms, in his study, in every lavatory, the billiard room, the lounge, sitting rooms and dining room. Every single room of the von Trapp villa he searched, calling her name until it cracked from overuse. Disregarding his aching throat he sprinted outside, calling her name desperately. His voice rang futilely throughout the grounds as he ran unseeingly through the trees and shrubs decorating their acres of land. He looked in the boathouse, even in the garage, though he had just pulled up in it. He looked in the gazebo, all around the house, everywhere.

It was futile. She was nowhere to be found.

He raced back to Franz and splashed some water over the butler's face. Moaning, the older man stirred.

"Franz," Captain von Trapp said desperately. "Please, wake up. Something terrible's happened, I have no idea what…please wake up, Franz, I need answers…"

Franz had been unconscious for a long time, so that he was now able to snap out of his unconscious state fairly easily.

"Captain," he said weakly, then his eyes widened. He reached over and grasped the Captain's hand. "Captain, I'm so sorry…" He struggled to sit up, but the Captain pushed him back down gently.

"That welt will heal only if you're resting," he said. "I must hear every detail, and you can tell me laying down just as easily."

"I am so sorry," breathed Franz, a look of unspeakable sorrow coming over his withered features.

"Franz, what happened? Where is my wife?" Captain von Trapp asked in a tone so forceful he was reminded of his days as ship's captain.

Franz closed his eyes. "It happened less than an hour after you departed, sir," the older man began. "Mistress von Trapp was upstairs, I believe. A man came to the door." He opened his eyes and looked directly at Captain von Trapp.

"Sir, it was Herr Zimmer, the man you specifically ordered not to return."

Captain von Trapp stood up, the blood draining from his face. He couldn't speak. A sharp fear stabbed his side over and over again, worse than any wound he'd ever received while in the Navy.

_He was here…he was here, and so was Maria…she was here alone…with him…_

"What then?" he asked, his voice a choked whisper.

"I don't know, sir," Franz said quietly. "The moment I refused to fetch the mistress he knocked me out with the butt of his gun. I did not awaken until now."

His gun…that man had a gun and his wife… Captain von Trapp was furious beyond words and at the same time shaken and fearful.

"He took Maria," he muttered feverishly. Desperation was welling up in him. This monster had taken his beautiful, perfect wife. That was the only explanation.

He nearly choked back a sob.

"I promised to keep her safe," he whispered. "I promised her I would let nothing ill befall her."

He buried his head in his hands. "Maria…"

Thoughts of fury clouded his mind. Herr Zimmer would pay for this travesty. If he did anything that hurt Maria, if he so much as _looked_ at her unkindly, then God help him Georg would spend the rest of his life hunting the man down to exact his revenge. He could not believe this had happened. How could it have? Everything had been perfect.

He could not stand to lose her. He had already lost Agathe and it had nearly killed him. It had certainly made him dead to his children for a long time. If he lost Maria, too…he thought he would probably go mad with grief.

"This is all my fault," he mumbled. "If only I hadn't let her sing…"

"Sir, if you'll forgive me, it's anyone's fault but yours," Franz interjected from the side. "Please, sir, come to your senses. The mistress needs you now, sir."

Captain von Trapp looked up hollowly. Slowly his eyes became more focused. A hard-set look of stubborn determination became fixed in his eyes. He was Georg von Trapp, Captain in the Royal Navy and a war hero. He was going to get Maria back. He would not fail her. He was sure of himself. He would die searching for her, if he had to. He would die saving her, if it came to it. He cared nothing for himself. Only for Maria. He _would_ get her back, and that was that. There was no_ what if_ option.

"What are you going to do, sir?" Franz inquired quietly.

Captain von Trapp did not smile. "I am going to find the man who took her." He spoke every word precisely, in a low tone, with a frosty steel edge set to it that would have made the bravest man cower.

"I am going to find him. Then I'm going to kill him."


End file.
